Fluorescent lights are widely used in a variety of locations, such as schools and office buildings. Although conventional fluorescent lights have certain advantages over, for example, incandescent lights, they also pose certain disadvantages including, inter alia, disposal problems due to the presence of toxic materials within the light. Accordingly, LED-based lights, designed as one-for-one replacements for fluorescent lights, may be advantageous.